Suzina
Another Friday night. After a long day of school, I sit down at my computer. Just staring at the Google page, seeing the little thing in the text box just screaming for me to click it. I put my long hair in a braid and then started to type. Email, first thing on my mind. I was home alone with my little sister. My parents think I’m responsible to take care of her, even though I’m a paranoid person. I can barely take care of myself. I search up Yahoo and checked my email. Nothing new; I checked Yahoo Messenger. Nothing…I pushed my chair away and got up. I went to go check on my little sister. She was out in the living room, watching SpongeBob and eating popcorn in her pajamas. I walked in the room. Her eyes were glued to the screen. "C'mon Little Sis, time for bed," I said. "Now?" she replied. I walked out of the room and said, "At least get ready." I walked back into my bedroom. I got ready for bed myself; I put on my pajamas and got my bed ready. That was when I got a message on Yahoo Messenger. I looked, and it was a message from (what I suspected was) a guy, His username was TheCRazy713, and I looked to see what he had said. TheCRazy713 : Hey Baby! I was inclined to reply. But I was also inclined to not reply. BaTTriEFueL: Wait. Who are you? TheCRazy713: Your secret Admirer! Of Course! I stared at the screen. Who is this man…is it a man? How did he get my email? BaTTriEFuel: Oh Really. Quit lying! Who are you??? TheCRazy713: We met once! I haven’t forgotten your eyes since that day! I was shocked. Something was off. I have never met anyone who would be like this... TheCRazy713: I can’t stand it when we are apart! I cut myself down to the bone to take my feelings away my feelings of u :) I felt my paranoia creep up. That emoticon made me want to call the cops. BaTTriEFuel: Who are you!? Tell me!!! TheCRazy713: I know who you are, where you are, what you are doing right now :) when I come you will be forever mine! isn't this so awesome? and don’t worry. I will take good care of you! :) TheCRazy713 Has Logged Off. I felt my heart race. I closed my blinds. I ran to my front door and locked it. My sister looked confused as to what I was doing. I closed and locked all the windows in the house and still felt scared as hell. I grabbed my little sister and we went to sleep in her room. I couldn't sleep alone. I couldn't be the adult in this case. Hours passed. My paranoia grew and grew. I kept my sister at my side. Then I heard a tapping on the window. She didn’t wake up. I shot up like a bullet. I stared at the window. The tapping grew into a knock. I kept hearing it until I got up and searched the window. There was nothing outside. Just a bunch of stupid branches. I got back in bed, this time something was walking. A small thudding in my basement. My back felt like there was liquid. The bed was damp. And sour smelling. I thought maybe my sister had just wet the bed. Oh, how I was wrong. So wrong. Underneath the blankets, I found my sister’s corpse. Her entrails were spread along the length of the bed. I could see a big gaping hole where her intestines should have been. Her eyes where pulled out, her face was cut. Then I looked at the rest. She was skinned. I jumped out of her bed, trying not to alert the one that was thumping downstairs. I jumped into her closet as I saw a figure enter the room. I grabbed a sharp edge and carved my name and date and a message. "Mom and Dad, I love you, Don't looking for me I am already with you in your hearts - Suzina" Then I was dragged out and skinned too. I came back and I don't know what I am. I see my bones and my body is with another pile of corpses. How can this be!? It cant end like this!!! All went black and I never woke up again. Category:Computers and Internet Category:Dismemberment